Typically, when a guest user tries to get access to a corporate guest WiFi network, the guest user is required to complete a registration process. For example, the guest user may be required to provide name and email address via a kiosk or to a receptionist at a corporate office. As another example, a guest user of wireless network at an airport or a hotel may need to access a captive portal to answer a few questions before being granted guest wireless network access. Sometimes, the guest user is also required to answer a few questions in addition to personal information. The requirement of such guest registration process to gain wireless network access for a guest user can become an annoyance. The purpose of the guest registration process usually is not to gather useful data information, but rather to separate legitimate corporate guest from free riders that are physically located nearby within the wireless network coverage area.